Rheneas
Rheneas *'First Appearance': The Old Warrior (cameo) Double Whammy *'Voiced By': Melad Moshiri /TheTopHatts '''Rheneas '''is a red narrow gauge engine on the Skarloey Railway. Bio Rheneas is an old, yet lively red engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. He is brothers with Skarloey, and twins with Dolgoch, his Tallylyn Railway counterpart. When he and Skarloey first arrived on Sodor, they went through many mishaps before becoming truly enterprising engines, but one hundred years later they are one of the most respected engines on the Skarloey Railway. They are seen as the elders of the fleet and keep all the other engines on task and in good working order. Rheneas went away to be mended during an extensive overhaul and when he returned, the engines were thrilled to have him back. Despite his love of adventure, Rheneas has not warmed to the "gunpowder extraction crusade." He prefers to stay out of everything. Rheneas' brakes failed in "Breakdown Blues", causing him to jump the rails and crash into a heap! In "Mavis and the Tornado" Rheneas and Skarloey made the decision to go after Ivo Hugh. Rheneas offers whole-heartedly to go, but wishes his old friend luck when he tells Rheneas not to go. Rheneas warned Molly about the "jinxed" little engine, Young Tucker. Rheneas accompanied Duncan and Skarloey on the quest to uncover the secret of the mysterious ghost engine's whistle. The ghost had somehow managed to switch the points in front of Rheneas, causing him to derail and fall on his side. Rheneas, quite shaken, was shocked to discover that he had been chasing a ghost the whole time! After this, the workmen realized that Rheneas had been heavily damaged by the crash, and was overhauled and given a new shape as well as a new, slightly orange-colored paint job. Rheneas, although thrilled to be all right, was very shaken by his accident with "Blondin Bridge" at The Blue Mountain Quarry. For a short period of time, he donned a yellow coat of paint as a surprise for Thomas and Luke! Rheneas was in attendance at the Blue Mountain Quarry during the Blunderbuss Accident, and during Sir Robert Norramby's search for King Orry's sword, expressed some suspicion towards how Norrambly knew about the general location of the sword, and expressed this to Skarloey, who later told Rusty about Rheneas' suspicions. Persona Rheneas is a spirited old engine who has a taste for adventure, as seen especially when searching for the mysterious "Ghost Engine" that was supposedly haunting the Skarloey Railway. He is proud to be in service and works closely with his cousin, Skarloey. If he has any flaws, he can be a little superstitious, but he is very resilient and has shown to work fiercely even if he is under a great deal of pain. Trivia * Rheneas' 2013 model was used from Blunderbuss onwards. it was also seen in the remastered version of Double Whammy. Gallery Rheneas!.jpg|Rheneas comforting the other engines during a windstorm. Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas pulling coaches. Rheneas derails.jpg|Rheneas derails violently down the Raised Rail-Line. Rheneas at Blue Mountain Quarry.jpg|Rheneas at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Proteus causes Rheneas to derail.jpg|Rheneas is derailed in hot pursuit of Proteus. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.27.49 PM.png|Rheneas with Duke, Peter Sam, The Thin Controller, and Vegard. Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Rheneas joins the party. .jpg Jack Luke Rheneas.jpg Watson, Thin Controller, and Rheneas.jpg Category:Characters Category:Red Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines